


Hazy future

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kidnapping, MC didn't choose an RFA member, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RFA Party, relationship to be determined - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You're attending the RFA party, before a horrific event takes place - people break in, and attempt to take everyone present hostage as they do something. Their aim?To kidnap you and take you to Mint Eye.





	Hazy future

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop working on oneshots and deciding that I'll make them into multi-chapter things.  
> Seriously.  
> Because this is another of them.

“We would like to thank you all for attending the first RFA party in two years. It has been a tough time for our association following the death of my fellow founder and leader, my fiancée Rika...” Stood upon a stage within the elegant ballroom, adorned with shining golds and deep red hues, was the current leader of the RFA Jihyun Kim – known more commonly as V. To his left was another RFA member, Jumin Han, V's childhood friend, there for moral support. “This day... This day wouldn’t have been possible if not for our new member. She brought us back together, and what’s more... She persuaded each and every single one of you to attend our party. So thank you, both to you guests, and to MC.”

As the crowd erupted into cheers and applause, cameras from the press members who had been permitted access to the party began to flash – mostly in your direction. It perhaps didn’t help that you were somewhat flustered after having V turn all of the attention towards you, but it felt as though somebody was more than just looking at you... No, whoever they happened to be, wherever they were... They were staring unwaveringly.

A worried feeling began to form in your stomach, leaving you feeling almost sick. Where was the person who was looking at you? Why were you fearing what was going on?!

As if to make your anxiety worse, the ballroom was plunged into darkness. People started screaming. Others started yelling. Just over the top of everything, you could hear Jaehee and Zen attempting to get people to calm down. What made all the chaos suddenly stop though...

_A gunshot._

As you attempted to find out if anyone was injured, a tight grasp formed on both of your wrists, before proceeding to pull your arms behind your back. That was also the moment that the lights turned back on.

There were many new people present in the room, the majority of which wearing black hooded robes. Some had forced the guests into a small area or the room. Others were attempting to obtain the RFA members' phones and the donation box. And... One of them had hold of you.

“V!” A sudden simultaneous shout from Seven and Jumin brought everyone’s attention to the stage, and your eyes widened in sheer horror. The person hit by the gunshot... _Was V._ A small pool of blood was forming on his leg as he attempted to pull himself up...

Before you could react further though, the person who had hold of you tossed what almost looked like a business card onto the floor, and you could see the message wrote on it more than clearly.

_**Your new party planner is ours now.** _

“Don’t panic, princess… I said I’d be coming for you soon, didn’t I? So don’t fight this off, and come with me to paradise...”

Suddenly, you felt your mouth be covered with a cloth soaked in something, and not even moments later, your body fell numb and fuzzy. A shout of your name from Yoosung was the last thing you heard before you were enveloped in darkness.

  


 

 

 

  


“ _We come to you with breaking news, live from the location of the charity party hosted by the organisation known as the RFA. There is believed to be a hostage situation taking place inside the building, with the safety of the members and guests still unknown.”_ There was suddenly shouting behind the news anchor, and they turned around to see what was going on. “ _It seems as though somebody is leaving the building! Who is-?! Oh gosh!”_

The person watching the news began to laugh to themselves at the sight of police and ambulance crews beginning to move about frantically in the background. “Ah, Unknown… You have outdone yourself this time…” Her eyes narrowed in on the screen, before a smirk formed on her face. “V is injured. Good, he shall be out of the way for a while now… Enough time to convert dear MC to Mint Eye, and to lure the other RFA members in too. His interference was so frustrating in the past...”

“ _An update on the RFA hostage situation! The current leader of the RFA, the photographer V, has been critically injured, and was permitted to leave by the people who caused the situation alongside fellow RFA member, Jumin Han. Guests are also being permitted to leave one by one, and are going through medical checks at the scene. It is claimed that one RFA member was dragged away unconscious by one of the captors, and is believed to be their newest member. Police are sealing off the area as they continue to investigate.”_

  


  


 

 

 

You were shivering as you woke up, and that was made worse by a chill in the air surrounding you. You weren’t at the RFA party any more, that was for sure… As you shifted though, you realised that somebody was holding onto you, carrying you somewhere. Just in case, you kept your eyes closed so that you could give yourself a chance to calm down and figure out just what exactly was going on.

“Mr Ray! Is this the lady the Saviour said to prepare for?”

“Shut up, idiots. It’s _Unknown,_ not that _marshmallow._ Now open the fucking door, I want to put her down.”

That last part of what he said made you tense up. _‘I want to put her down’_?! Did that mean that he was wanting to… k… kill you?!

“Oh shit. Get that door open, she’s _awake_ now! She was meant to still be unconscious when I got her here!”

“Y- Yes, Unknown! S- Straight away!” You then heard locks be undone, and something creak open. Following that was footsteps, before a loud smirk.

And no wonder.

You were dropped down onto the floor, and hissed in pain at the impact. “Here we go… Finally back… And now, to let the saviour know she is here. And don’t think I didn’t know that you were pretending to be asleep. Make yourself at home whilst I’m out, ‘cause this is your new home from now on.”

After a few moments of silence, you decided to open your eyes and glance around. Once you realised that you were in a somewhat bare room, with nothing but a bed, bedside drawers, a barred up window and a door leading into a small bathroom, tears began to well up in your eyes. You were a prisoner here… Placed in the RFA as a tool to ruin them… A complete waste of eleven days in Rika’s apartment!

What felt like an eternity passed as you sat on the floor sobbing, but the main door being opened once more made you look up sniffling. Two people were stood there, but your eyes were blurred so you couldn’t look properly. “Unknown… She is crying… Were you careful in bringing her here?” One of the people, wearing what appeared to be a black dress of sorts, approached you and sat down in front of you. They gently took hold of your arm, before resting their other hand on your knee. It _stung,_ so you ended up wincing. “She is hurt… Unknown, get some ice for these bruises. And some tissues too, the poor thing needs to wipe away her tears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help!  
> Should this fic be Rika x MC, or Unknown x MC?


End file.
